New Dawn Previa
by Silverghost
Summary: Prévia para o nosso novo projeto. Um final alternativo para a série Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Talvez muitos de vocês já conheçam Bella Swan e Edward Cullen, da série Crepúsculo, de Stephanie Meyer. New Dawn é a nossa versão do final da história. Aqui vocês podem perguntar: "mas, hei, a Stephanie não escreveu já o final?". Sim, é verdade, em inglês, no mês passado, foi lançado Breaking Dawn. Mas nós somos, a princípio, ficwriters; e ficwriters gostam de tecer suas próprias teorias sobre suas histórias favoritas. (Se você não sabe quem são Bella Swan e Edward Cullen, certamente deve estar mais perdido que cego em tiroteio, então, sugiro que vá procurar onde ler ao menos o primeiro livro da série (que já foi lançado em português), ou então não entenderá patavinas).

Contudo, se você já é um adepto da religião cullenista, boas-vindas.

Sendo pessoas de imaginação hiperativa e que adoram arranjar uma boa sarna para se coçar, nós decidimos juntar as idéias que tínhamos antes mesmo do lançamento de BD e escrever nossa versão do final de Bella e Edward. Não necessariamente porque não gostamos de Breaking Dawn - mas, aqui entre nós, seria um tremendo desperdício passar batida todas aquelas nossas teorias e conversas apaixonadas sobre o que aconteceria quando Bella finalmente se tornasse uma vampira.

Como é de hábito do nosso pequeno grupo, hoje vocês estão recebendo apenas um pequeno preview do que temos preparado. Sabe como é, jogada de marketing... temos de ganhar e prender a atenção de vocês, então damos apenas um trechinho para aguçar sua curiosidade. Se tivermos sorte, no dia do lançamento oficial de New Dawn você estará definitivamente lançado e lerá, ávido, o primeiro capítulo, já ansioso pelo próximo.

Como escritores, afinal, esse é o nosso principal pagamento: trazer a você, leitor, o mesmo prazer imensurável sempre que nos deparamos com uma boa história. É nosso objetivo final vê-los emocionados, presos à narrativa. É, especialmente, nossa maior alegria - saber que somos capazes de mexer com os seus sentimentos; o suficiente para que, apesar de sermos completos estranhos, tenhamos uma ligação primeva: a função de contar histórias é uma honra e um fardo. Mas é, sempre, absolutamente compensadora.

Seja bem-vindo, caro leitor, caro amigo. Bem-vindo ao nosso mundo de devaneios, aos caminhos tortuosos formados por nossas mentes nem sempre completamente sãs.

**Seja bem-vindo a um novo amanhecer.**

**Prévia**

**Soneto 14**

Ama-me, por amor do amor somente,  
Não digas: Amo-a pelo seu olhar,  
O seu sorriso, o modo de falar  
Honesto e brando. Amo-a porque se sente

Minh'alma em comunhão constantemente  
Com a sua". Por que pode mudar  
Isso tudo, em si mesmo, ao perpassar  
Do tempo, ou para ti unicamente.

Nem me ames pelo pranto que a bondade  
De tuas mãos enxuga, pois se em mim  
Secar, por teu conforto, esta vontade

De chorar, teu amor pode ter fim!  
Ama-me por amor do amor, e assim  
Me hás de querer por toda a eternidade.

(Elizabeth Barrett Browning; _Sonetos Traduzidos do Português_  
Tradução: Manuel Bandeira)

**PREFÁCIO**

Às vezes eu me perguntava se eu realmente não estaria marcada. Por mais que eu pudesse por a culpa repetidamente na minha incapacidade física de me manter em equilíbrio, ou apenas a minha falta de sorte; era engraçado ver como a morte sempre voltava para mim.

De todas as experiências mortais que eu tive essa era a mais assustadora. Eu conseguiria lidar se a morte se apresentasse para mim na forma de um inimigo, ou como conseqüência da minha inaptidão – como sempre havia sido. Entretanto, ela se apresentava para mim na forma do amor completo e absoluto – e isso me assustou. Como pedir para a dor parar quando quem lhe causa esta dor é quem você ama? Era estranho saber que a mesma boca que me deu calmarias meio a tempestades, agora me causava tal sofrimento. E mesmo assim, tudo que eu queria nesse momento era a sua boca na minha, me prometendo que já estava passando, já estava acabando e que seríamos só nós dois para sempre.

Começou como as ondas do mar, um espasmo de dor lancinante e outro de paz, mas agora era simplesmente agonia pura, era pesada, como se tivessem jogado toneladas em cima do meu corpo. Eu queria morrer, apenas... Morrer. E ainda assim eu queria simplesmente sobreviver a isso. Cada célula do meu corpo ardia de uma maneira excruciante e eu praticamente sentia a morte reclamando o meu corpo, mas, eu precisava viver – de qualquer forma. Eu precisava saber que veria o rosto do amor da minha vida mais uma vez.

Nem que fosse uma última vez.

**1. PREPARATIVOS**

- VAMOS LÁ, SÓ MAIS DEZ, BELLA, E ENTÃO EU POSSO SER BOAZINHA E DEIXAR você descansar. – disse Alice, minha futura irmã e atual feitora particular.

Suspirei, sentindo a mão latejar de dor. Eu havia passado a tarde inteira assinando cartões de agradecimento pelos presentes de casamento que não paravam de chegar desde que os convites para a cerimônia começaram a correr pela cidade e por onde mais Alice tivesse conseguido despachá-los via correio.

Não se falava de outra coisa na velha e nublada Forks. Muito em breve, o caçula dos Cullen seria o primeiro a se "enforcar"; e com ninguém menos do que a filha do chefe Swan – que chegara ali não havia nem dois anos e conseguira agarrar logo de cara o rapaz solteiro e rico mais bonito que aquela cidadezinha chuvosa já vira. O bom povo de Forks, é claro, não sabia que Rosalie e Emmett já tinham se casado um bom par de vezes nas últimas décadas. Mesmo Alice e Jasper eram casados, embora apenas uma vez. Assim, tecnicamente, Edward seria o último dos filhos a "desencalhar" – como Emmet gostava de dizer.

A parte em que Edward era podre de rico ainda me desconcertava um pouco – embora eu estivesse _quase_ conseguindo aceitar com naturalidade o fato de que teríamos uma orquestra inteira tocando a minha marcha nupcial –, mas a beleza fenomenal de seu rosto esculpido em mármore e seu corpo glorioso de deus grego, que não havia deixado de ser tão atraente desde a primeira vez em que o vi naquela cantina sem graça da Forks High School, me faziam suspirar sonhadoramente a cada vez que fechava meus olhos e me convencia de que aquilo tudo logo seria meu. Que _Edward_ logo seria meu – para todo o sempre.

Aquela situação parecia ainda mais surreal toda manhã em que eu acordava com ele me envolvendo em seus braços e sorrindo aquele seu sorriso iluminado de anjo, num prelúdio perfeito do que seria a nossa vida a dois daqui a pouco tempo, e nós riscávamos juntos mais um dia no calendário que ele havia colocado na minha mesinha de cabeceira. O 13 de agosto marchava, marcando passo, em nossa direção, e eu estava sob a impressão de que, por mais que os preparativos estivessem indo de vento em popa e a casa dos Cullen tivesse virado um verdadeiro quartel-general de revistas de noivas, tecidos, fitas, arranjos de flores, vestidos e fraques – tudo encabeçado por Alice –, havia coisa demais a ser feita em tempo de menos. Era uma sorte que nenhum dos Cullen precisasse dormir; do contrário eu não sei se daria tempo de preparar a cerimônia e a festa até a data marcada.

Eu confesso que não havia pensado em nenhum aspecto prático e em como casamentos levavam tempo até serem organizados, inclusive o trâmite legal envolvido, quando me decidi pelo dia. A única coisa que tinha na minha cabeça é que eu não queria ser _dois anos_ mais velha do que Edward. De todo modo, Alice estava correndo contra o relógio e sendo fenomenal na organização daquilo tudo – e assustadora também. Edward me contara, aos risos, que ela fizera Rosalie lhe entregar todos os seus vinte e seis álbuns de casamento para passarem por um exame minucioso e exaustivo a fim de Alice garantir que não repetiria no meu casamento um detalhe sequer do que já fora usado nas cerimônias anteriores da família Cullen.

- É claro que não podemos repetir! – ela insistira em uma tarde em particular na qual eu lhe perguntara o que havia de tão desastroso em usar lírios só porque Rosalie já havia usado essa flor em seu oitavo casamento. Eu gostava de lírios. – Os Denali virão para o seu casamento, Bella, e Tanya, Kate e Irina estiveram em _todos_ os casamentos de Rosalie e Emmett. Confie em mim, elas vão se lembrar dos lírios!

Eu desisti de argumentar depois daquilo. Eu já não conseguia entender a lógica que havia por trás da mania de Alice em não repetir roupas, então certamente não conseguiria compreender essa obsessão em não repetir decorações.

Larguei a caneta tinteiro, que Alice havia me dado para assinar os cartões, em cima da mesa da sala dos Cullen, e flexionei um pouco os dedos tentando fazer o sangue voltar a circular. O desconforto só se comparava àquele posterior às extensas provas de inglês do Sr. Mason. Olhei com desânimo para os meus garranchos desajeitados de "Bella Swan" ao lado da letra perfeita de Edward e me senti ainda mais aborrecida. A caligrafia vitoriana dele combinava perfeitamente com o papel fino e caro, cor de marfim, com um agradecimento formal impresso em letras douradas e cheias de arabescos. Apesar da mensagem singela, tudo naquele cartão inspirava nobreza, requinte, uma perfeição quase divina, e lá estava eu, arruinando tudo com a minha letra feia de humana.

Eu me perguntava se aquele era o exemplo perfeito do que seria a cerimônia de casamento. Edward parado no altar, mais maravilhoso que de costume e absolutamente de tirar o fôlego em seu fraque, o objeto de cobiça de absolutamente todas as mulheres no recinto, até mesmo as casadas; e eu, toda desengonçada em meu lindo vestido do início do Século XX, tropeçando na barra da saia, caindo de cara no meio do corredor e, é claro, rasgando a obra-prima de Alice e 

Perrine Bruyere.

Eu rezava para que a minha nova irmã ainda estivesse ansiosa para me receber na família depois que eu arruinasse o casamento de conto-de-fadas que ela havia preparado com tanto esmero com o meu talento nato de ser um radar ambulante para desastres. Mas pela forma com que Alice estava absolutamente radiante, eu tinha esperanças de que nada fosse dar errado no Dia D: afinal, ela certamente teria previsto se eu pudesse arruinar qualquer coisa. Na verdade Alice estava tomando precauções extras contra acidentes, prova disso é que eu iria me casar com um sapato baixo, de cetim, e cheio de bordados. Ela advertira expressamente que eu estava proibida de chegar perto de um salto alto no dia do casamento – Deus a abençoe por isso.

- Já terminou os seus últimos dez, Bella? – ouvi a voz de soprano de Alice me questionando subitamente após ela ter desligado o telefone. Ela deveria ter estado engajada até agora em mais uma longa discussão sobre a iluminação da festa, que era tudo o que ela parecia pensar desde ontem, e eu sequer havia percebido.

Tentei ser discreta enquanto olhava as dezenas de cartões sobre a mesa e avaliava rapidamente se estava muito óbvio que eu não havia acrescentado mais nenhum à pilha de assinados desde que ela pegou o telefone.

- Dez... Claro, já terminei faz tempo. – Alice que me desculpasse, mas se eu não parasse agora corria o risco de voltar para a casa hoje sem uma das mãos.

Ela olhou para mim com desconfiança e seus olhos dourados seguiram a mesma linha da minha visão. Eu me dei por derrotada naquele instante. É claro que a pequena e perspicaz Alice saberia de cara que eu estava mentindo, a minha completa e total inabilidade naquele departamento não havia mudado em nada – e também não ajudava que ela pudesse ouvir meu coração acelerando e cheirar o suor frio se acumulando nas palmas das minhas mãos. Mas, para a minha surpresa, Alice decidiu fingir que não percebera nada e me deu aquele seu sorriso brilhante de criança satisfeita. Acho que ela teve pena o bastante de mim para embarcar na minha mentira.

- Muito bem, Bella. Já que você me ajudou tanto hoje, eu vou pedir ao Jazz para te levar de volta para o Charlie. – ela mal terminou de falar e já estava dando uma graciosa pirueta para ir atrás de Jasper.

- Espera, Alice. – eu a chamei bem a tempo de ela dançar para fora da sala - Edward não pode me levar?

- Edward está ocupado, Bella. – ela repetiu o seu mantra para todas as vezes que eu lhe perguntava sobre Edward ultimamente – Ele inventou que iria compor a sua marcha nupcial e cuidar da trilha sonora do casamento e agora ele vai ter que dar conta. Se eu tiver que correr atrás disso _também_ periga os convidados não terem o que comer! – e ela dizia aquilo como se não estivesse no paraíso por ter tantas coisas a organizar.

- Seus convidados não precisam _comer_, Alice. A não ser que você pretenda caçar alguns ursos para eles. Mas acho que Emmett ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudá-la com isso, se fosse o caso. – eu fiz questão de relembrá-la desse detalhe. É claro que eu amava Alice, mas era contra a minha natureza deixar de sentir antagonismo por qualquer coisa que me mantivesse separada de Edward.

- Estou falando dos _seus_ convidados, Bella querida.

Eu suspirei. Claro, os meus convidados, aqueles que precisavam de umas cinqüenta variedades 

de sobremesa. Eu dava graças por Alice não poder adivinhar o que eu estava pensando naquele momento; ela certamente ficaria escandalizada se soubesse que, por mim, todos teriam apenas bolo de casamento e gelatina colorida.  
Mas, para a minha sorte, eu tinha um trunfo contra a minha irmã com cara de fada.

- Alice, eu deixo você ter as suas esculturas de gelo se você me deixar ver o Edward.

Eu sabia que havia ganhado quando os olhos dourados dela brilharam de puro deleite. Certo, como se a pequena manipuladora já não tivesse previsto aquilo muito antes.

- Ah, Bella! - ela pulou no meu pescoço, me apertando entre seus bracinhos frios e esmagadores – Você não vai se arrepender, tenha certeza! Vai ficar lindo!

Eu estremeci por dentro. Eu já estava me arrependendo. Dentre todas as idéias estrambólicas de Alice para o casamento, ter estátuas de gelo em tamanho real minha e de Edward havia ultrapassado o nível de exageros que eu estava disposta a tolerar – e o fato de eu estar sendo conivente com isso agora atestava o quanto estava _desesperada_ para estar com Edward.

- Ande logo, vá ver seu noivo, eu tenho que correr para conseguir que alguém venha tirar as medidas de vocês dois amanhã! – disse ela, agora parecendo ansiosa para me empurrar com força o bastante para que eu voasse para fora dali.

"Meu noivo" – o título ainda era um conceito um tanto alienígena dentro na minha cabeça. Parecia um tipo de sonho inconcebível juntar as palavras "Edward", "noivo" e "meu" em apenas uma frase. Era como se fosse contra as leis naturais do universo que uma pessoa como eu, que nunca fizera nada de extraordinário na vida além de ser quase morta por alguns vampiros sanguinários, pudesse ter assim tanta sorte. Mas, àquela altura, eu já havia desistido de entender o que era aquilo que havia em mim que era capaz de fazer com que Edward sentisse tanta necessidade de me ter em sua vida, tanto quanto eu sentia de tê-lo na minha. Eu não questionaria mais a minha sorte, apenas aceitaria de bom grado e com os braços abertos esse presente maravilhoso que o destino me deu quando eu decidi me mudar para Forks.

Os acordes da música que Edward tocava alcançaram os meus ouvidos quando eu cheguei perto do escritório de Carlisle – o fabuloso piano de cauda que eu havia visto na sala de visitas da primeira vez em que estive na casa dos Cullen foi mudado de lugar para que Edward pudesse compor com mais tranqüilidade. Eu tive que parar por alguns instantes para me lembrar de como controlar as batidas erráticas do meu coração e tampar minha boca para conter um soluço involuntário – a música era tão absurdamente _divina_ que eu sentia uma vontade incontrolável de chorar.

Não, divina não era bom o bastante para descrever aquilo. Nem mesmo um anjo conseguiria compor algo tão belo, tão sublime, tão transbordante de sentimentos. Como Edward poderia acreditar que ele não tinha uma alma quando era capaz de retirar uma música tão maravilhosa e tocante direto de seu coração? Eu podia _sentir_ a alma dele em cada nota que escapava do piano, e ela era tão linda quanto tudo mais a respeito dele.

Só que para o meu desapontamento a música parou no instante imediatamente anterior ao que o rosto de mármore de Edward apareceu pela porta do escritório, esculpido em uma expressão de genuína preocupação. Eu estava entre os braços dele antes que pudesse notar ele se movendo e, feliz, eu deixei que ele me apertasse contra seu peito duro e frio que eu tanto amava. Inspirei fundo o perfume dele – eu havia sentido _muita_ falta daquilo, tanto que deveria ser alguma espécie de crime me manter longe do meu anjo particular por mais de cinco minutos.

As mãos talentosas de Edward percorreram toda a extensão da minha coluna sobre a blusa de linho que eu usava, espalhando um arrepio de deleite pelo meu corpo, antes que ele afastasse meu cabelo para o lado e colasse seus lábios perfeitamente desenhados no meu ouvido.

- Bella, amor, o que houve? – ouvir a voz de Edward, o som mais lindo e harmonioso do mundo, assim tão próxima e tão repleta de amor por mim foi mais do que eu pude agüentar. Me agarrei à camisa dele com as duas mãos e deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem.

- A música, Edward. – balbuciei, com o rosto enterrado no peito definido dele.

- O que foi? Você não gostou?

Eu senti vontade de me jogar de alguma janela naquele momento, uma bem alta de preferência. Eu era mesmo uma completa idiota – Edward não podia ler minha mente e eu sabia o quanto aquilo o torturava; eu não _deveria_ ter esse tipo de rompante emotivo assim tão de repente, ou a paranóia infinita dele de que era um monstro pronto a me causar dor faria com que Edward saltasse direto às piores conclusões e achasse que eu estava machucada, magoada ou sofrendo por alguma coisa. E o pior: que a culpa daquilo era dele.

Mas a culpa _nunca_ era dele. Ele não tinha culpa alguma se eu era uma humana estúpida que vivia somando erros em cima de erros.

- Não, não. – eu fui taxativa em negar as suspeitas de Edward enquanto fazia esforço para me separar do conforto de seu peito. Eu precisava encará-lo para que ele soubesse que eu não estava mentindo.

A insegurança estampada nos olhos dourados de Edward fez com que o meu coração se esquecesse de bater por um segundo. Eu _realmente_ me odiava por ter feito aquilo com ele. Estiquei meus dedos desajeitados para tocar aquele rosto de deus grego e vi sua expressão desanuviar diante do meu gesto.

- É a música mais linda que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Eu não poderia tê-la amado mais do que amei.

O sorriso de Edward fez as minhas pernas virarem geléia. Era uma boa coisa que ele estivesse me abraçando tão apertado naquela hora, do contrário eu teria desabado direto para o chão – e a última coisa que eu precisava era fraturar algum osso ou arranjar uns hematomas com o casamento tão próximo.

Ele aproximou sua face angelical do meu rosto normal e sem graça e eu congelei de antecipação enquanto esperava pelos seus lábios frios. O hálito doce dele me inebriou por completo e eu já havia esquecido até do meu nome quando o nariz dele encostou-se ao meu e ele murmurou duas palavras contra os meus lábios:

- Bella boba.

Eu não tive chance de responder – não que eu estivesse apta a formular qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente no momento, quem dera controlar minhas cordas vocais – antes que ele unisse sua boca macia com a minha.

Os lábios de veludo de Edward, em contraste com o resto de seu corpo rígido como mármore, eram algo que sempre havia me deslumbrado particularmente. Era como se não houvesse limites para a perfeição dele.  


Como sempre acontecia quando eu estava perto de Edward – especialmente quando tinha aquele corpo escultural em contato com o meu – eu me empolguei um pouco mais do que deveria e joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Eu poderia não ter força o suficiente para puxar Edward para mais perto de mim, mas ao menos poderia me projetar para mais perto _dele. _

Mas ele estava propenso a ser o desmancha-prazeres de sempre e acabar com a minha diversão tão logo eu estava conseguindo fazer algum avanço. Soltei um muxoxo bem audível quando ele se separou de mim, fazendo Edward dar um risinho presunçoso.

- Bella, comporte-se, sim? – e então ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, como se eu fosse uma criancinha facilmente subornável.

Bem, na verdade eu realmente era. Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse, contanto que pudesse ganhar o que eu queria dele em troca. Sim, eu era extremamente egoísta no que dizia respeito a Edward, eu não conseguia evitar e já havia desistido de lutar contra isso era mais forte do que eu.

- Você já ouviu falar que as garotas boazinhas vão para o céu, mas são as malvadas que se divertem? – eu perguntei, subindo na ponta dos pés para roçar meus lábios no queixo másculo dele. Acho que toda a agonia de ter ficado um dia inteiro longe dele havia me dado uma estranha dose de coragem.

Edward me segurou pela cintura e tombou a cabeça para trás, rindo como se nunca tivesse ouvido algo tão engraçado antes e, embora não fosse a primeira vez que eu o ouvia rir, aquele som me encantou completamente. Eu poderia passar a eternidade inteira apenas o ouvindo rir e seria mais feliz do que qualquer ser humano – ou vampiro – já havia sido.

- É oficial, você tem andado demais com Alice. – disse ele, mexendo no meu cabelo com carinho e colocando uma mecha atrás da minha orelha – Eu vou ter que providenciar alguma forma de separá-las, do contrário, minha irmã já terá feito lavagem cerebral em você até a data do casamento.

Eu girei os olhos para o sorrisinho sarcástico dele.

- Edward, não seja absurdo. – e senti uma satisfação particular em usar a frase de Edward contra ele mesmo – Eu não preciso de Alice para me ensinar esse tipo de coisa. Para isso existe Jessica Stanley.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas bem delineadas, entrando no meu jogo, e me trouxe um pouco mais para junto de si antes de abaixar o rosto até a curva descoberta do meu pescoço. Eu estremeci visivelmente quando Edward beijou a minha artéria carótida e ele riu ao sentir minha pulsação acelerar contra os seus lábios.

- Será que eu precisarei me livrar da Jessica também? – ele perguntou, ainda movendo sua boca tentadora contra o meu pescoço e deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Eu suspirei, me sentindo amolecida e tonta, mas tão feliz e satisfeita que era como se estivesse tendo uma overdose da minha droga favorita.

Edward pareceu perceber que eu não estava mais interessada na conversa quando se passaram uns dois minutos sem que eu tivesse me preocupado em opinar sobre o destino de Jess. Ele riu aquela sua risada baixa e presunçosa – Edward sabia muito bem do efeito que tinha sobre mim – e resolveu que também não estava mais muito interessado em conversar.  


Para mim aquilo estava mais do que ótimo, porque depois de ter passado um dia inteiro à mercê de Alice e longe dele, a última coisa que eu queria naquele momento era conversar. Ao menos Edward era esperto o suficiente para não precisar ler a minha mente a fim de perceber aquilo.

Ele tomou seu tempo para distribuir uma porção de beijos longos e demorados por toda a extensão da minha garganta, e cada contato de seus lábios frios e aveludados contra a minha pele faziam com que uma nova onda de borboletas começasse uma festa dentro do meu estômago, e suspiros escapassem da minha boca com uma freqüência absurdamente constrangedora. Como Edward poderia ter a petulância de pedir que eu me comportasse quando ele agia daquela forma? Aquilo não era justo – só que obviamente não seria eu a reclamar.

Mas Edward simplesmente parecia ter um dom de parar bem quando estávamos perto de entrar em um terreno desconhecido. Era profundamente irritante a forma como ele tinha plena consciência de onde estava a linha definitiva, a qual, uma vez cruzada, não haveria mais volta.

Eu não era mais contrária à idéia de esperarmos até a nossa noite de núpcias. Na verdade, _eu_ é quem havia pedido expressamente por aquilo quando Edward finalmente havia resolvido ceder e me dar o que eu queria, mas isso não significava que a tentação não fosse insanamente difícil de resistir. Pensando dessa perspectiva, eu mal podia esperar para que o 13 de agosto chegasse de uma vez.

- Acho melhor você ir para a casa. Charlie não vai ficar muito contente se você chegar tarde. – disse ele, com um sorriso de canto, enquanto passava seus polegares gélidos pelas minhas bochechas coradas. Edward se divertia imensamente com as minhas reações corporais humanas, aquilo era quase sádico da parte dele.

Eu suspirei. É claro, Charlie. Como é que eu pude me esquecer? Bem, não era como se eu tivesse realmente alguma chance com Edward sendo tão absurdamente irresistível.

- Você vai me levar? – eu estava visivelmente ansiosa para prolongar o meu tempo com ele.

Ele negou, com uma sombra de sorriso.

- Eu não acho que vou conseguir passar por Alice, não até ela ouvir a sua marcha nupcial.

Suspirei mais uma vez, tentando parecer o mais sofredora possível.

- Vamos lá, Edward. Alice é pequenininha, você pode ganhar dela se quiser.

É, aquela era realmente uma boa forma para eu entrar com o pé direito na família Cullen: planejando a morte da minha futura irmã.

Edward riu aquela sua risada de tirar o fôlego e beijou os meus lábios com uma adoração que me deixou cambaleante.

- Eu não posso, Esme irá me colocar de castigo seu eu machucar Alice. Além do mais, você está se esquecendo de Jasper. O que você faria quando chegasse o dia do casamento e seu noivo estivesse todo desfigurado?

- Bem, talvez então eu conseguisse finalmente me igualar a você. Isso se os maquiadores realmente fizerem um trabalho fenomenal em mim.

Ele girou seus olhos dourados para mim, sussurrando para si mesmo algo que se parecia muito com "Bella absurda". Então foi a minha vez de rir e subir nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar mais um beijo.

- Promete que vai se livrar de Alice e ir me ver? – eu pedi, sabendo muito bem que não estava jogando limpo, mas me importando muito pouco com isso.

Edward suspirou, derrotado, e eu sorri.

- Você é impossível, Bella.

Eu não consegui sequer fingir que estava sentindo remorso por manipulá-lo daquele jeito.

- Eu sei.

E então ele me deu o seu mais lindo sorriso de canto, aquele que eu mais amava, e se inclinou mais uma vez para encostar seus lábios frios de veludo no meu pescoço...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sr. Charlie Swan e Sra.Renee Dwyer**

e

**Sr. e Sra. Carlisle Cullen**

solicitam a honra de sua presença

para testemunhar o Sacramento do

Matrimônio unindo seus filhos

**Isabella Marie**

**e**

**Edward Anthony**

no Sabádo, 27 de setembro

nos seguintes endereços:

**expressohogwarts com br newdawn htm**

ou

**fanfiction net crimsonmark**

**Nota: **Qualquer dúvida sobre os endereços onde serão postados os capítulos de New Dawn, basta visitar o profile da Silverghost


End file.
